


When It All Falls Down

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, Humor, possible fangirl japanese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-04-12
Updated: 2000-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, really, Treize <em>is</em> that charismatic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It All Falls Down

**Author's Note:**

> Really old fic; resurrected here for posterity.

Treize firmly resolved to fire his tailor at the earliest opportunity.

Or maybe to eat more.

Or, perhaps, to purchase a belt.

Suspenders would do as well.

And while he was at, he was going to look into getting some plain white cotton briefs.

However, that would all have to come later. There were more immediate concerns at hand.

Namely, gathering the shreds of his dignity and surviving this ordeal.

The young general lifted his head proudly, masking his true embarrassment with sheer pride and staring boldly at the room of assembled officials, officers, and nobility. He smiled faintly at them and pressed forward with his speech, eloquently stating the goals of OZ.

It was a testament to his skills as an orator that the room, enthralled by his fervor, spontaneously broke into applause as he finished. Treize smiled and bowed appreciatively, and finally allowed himself to deal with the situation.

With utmost dignity and pride, and no apparent self-consciousness, Treize stooped slightly and pulled his pants from where they had fallen to his ankles in the middle of his speech. Holding them up with one hand, he absently made his way off the stage.

Zechs smirked at him slightly. He whispered, "Nice thong, sir," as he passed by.

Treize firmly resolved to get revenge on Zechs at the earliest opportunity as he, smile still in place, greeted the first dignitary.

_And I have **got** to get a new set of pants..._


End file.
